warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Bloody18
User talk:Bloodstar18/Archive 1 User talk:Bloodstar18/Archive 2 User talk:Bloodstar18/Archive 3 All New Messages Below Please!! Oh, that sucks. D: You should RP on Ragnor to feel better! [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 22:19, February 14, 2012 (UTC) That sounds horrid. Sorry. D: [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 22:46, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh dear. Try crushing the pills. That's what I do sometimes, although they kind of burn your mouth. [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 21:54, February 15, 2012 (UTC) xD Not much. Trying to deal with all the crap on JMC. You? La-zer Yeah. Yeah. HATERZ IN DA BUILDING! 17:24, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Meh. Not yet. >.< Did a bunch of homework over the break I'll turn in tomorrow and hopefully raise my grades but idk... La-zer Yeah. Yeah. HATERZ IN DA BUILDING! 17:27, February 21, 2012 (UTC) La-]]zer Yeah. Yeah. HATERZ IN DA BUILDING! That's probably it. xD IRC? La-zer Yeah. Yeah. HATERZ IN DA BUILDING! 17:41, February 21, 2012 (UTC) LOL xDDDD La-zer Yeah. Yeah. HATERZ IN DA BUILDING! 17:46, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi :3 Did you go on my chat? I saw a Bloody and I thought it was you since it said it lived in GA. Everything the Light Touches,[[User talk:Wetstream|'Is ''Our Kingdom...]] 18:53, February 21, 2012 (UTC) IRC IRC A star, a star, dancing in the sky...' 01:15, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Bloody! How are you? I'm sorry it's been a while but I've been more active on other wikis. I myself have been having problems with a troll (and my sig doesn't seem to be working right now) -SalemtheCruel again; not a ton. All I can say is I've missed you and I'm sorry I wasn't on more often *headdesks* -SalemtheCruel I feel completely lost XP Did I miss a lot during my long absence? -SalemtheCruel (Going to try to fix my sig) I need some help I'd like to adopt an abandoned fanfiction on this wiki; but I'm not sure where they are or how I can adopt one. Help plz? -SalemtheCruel (Too lazy to fix my siggie XD) Thanks Bloody! Sorry if I'm being a nuisance (I'm probably just being a paranoid freak; but I sometimes get the feeling that I'm not really welcome on this wiki) -SalemtheCruel I saw your blog.....Gosh; I'm gonna miss you! (Besides Jay; whom it tragically seems is no longer online) You were really my only friend here :( -SalemtheCruel Ahh. I understand about not writing; Warriors fanfictions were never for me I guess. I tried to write a few, but they never really caught on. Really, the best Warriors FF I ever wrote is one called 'Starclan's Mercy' that I wrote when I was 12 X_X I'm now 15. -SalemtheCruel Aww thanks! If you want to see it, I might post Starclan's mercy on here sometime, but I'm afraid of being told things like 'it sucks' -SalemtheCruel Great advice; thanks! =) -SalemtheCruel BTW: Should I tell you about wikis I'm more active on? Lol; yep! It's certainly hard to balance being a Redwall fan AND a warrior's fan, let me tell you! XD -SalemtheCruel I guess I could say it's a lot like Warriors; but the only two elements that are the same are talking animals, and battles/wars -SalemtheCruel Also....If you have any time; can i link you to a chatroom I made? Because talkpages have always been a bit slow for me http://bloody.speeqe.com/ Remember speeqe? You can just make a room and call it whatever you want ;P -SalemtheCruel O_O I finished MOST of SS ages ago, then got completely stuck on the final boss battle which is completely OTT and ridiculously hard. It's super annoying. [[User:Zaffie|'She's Armed... ]][[User talk:Zaffie| He's Dangerous']][http://ragnor.wikia.com/wiki/Ragnor_Wiki '''CASKETT FOREVER!!!'] 21:19, March 17, 2012 (UTC)